Charlie's Angels: Eric Knox
by avatarfan364
Summary: ..."Get Dylan! Missile's making a wrong trip!" Alex yelled before Natalie pulled the primary flight control circuits...
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Charlie's Angels. Please R&R.

* * *

A man looked cautiously around the plane as attendants served the other passengers. One of the bathroom doors opened revealing an African looking man. He rubbed his neck and walked towards 1st class.

"I'm sorry sir; this cabin is reserved for 1st class." A male flight attendant told him.

"Are you looking for this?" the African priest asked as he showed is 1st class ticket.

"Is there anything I can get you?" the man asked.

"Scotch, straight." The African priest answered before walking into the plane section.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we are going to experience some light turbulence up ahead; please take your seat and fasten on your seatbelts. Thank you." The Captain said over the speaker before the African priest sat beside another man.

"I hear birds can't fly this high." The man started.

"I hear only angels can." The priest added before the other man smiled and leaned over. The priest pulled out a bag and poured diamonds onto his hand. The other man started to take them but the priest pulled back.

"Where's the bomb?" the priest asked.

"I'm the bomb." The man said before revealing a bomb strapped to his chest under his jacket. He zipped his jacket up as the male attendant came over to them.

"Can I pour your scotch?" the man asked.

"I'll take the glass. Thank you." The priest replied. The plane started to shake as the T.J. Hooker movie started to play.

"Another movie from an old TV show." The priest sighed.

"Ah, what are you going to do?" the man asked before the priest looked at his watch.

"Walk out." The priest replied.

"Very funny." The man added.

"No it isn't." the priest said before he grabbed onto the man and opened the plane door then jumped out.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" the man shouted. Then a person from a helicopter jumped out and flew towards them.

"Somebody help me!" the man asked as the bomb hit two seconds. The person ripped it off and threw it into the air; it exploded. The person grabbed onto the man and let out his parachute. A boat below caught them with a girl in a bikini driving.

"Nice flight?" Natalie asked before laughing as Alex took off her helmet and smiled. The African man landed on the boat and took off the parachute.

"You crazy bastard!" the man yelled before the man pulled a voice disguiser out of his mouth.

"I think you mean crazy bitch." The man said in a woman's voice before he pulled a mask off his face revealing Dylan.

"What is this? What's going on? Who are you people? Who are you people?" the man shouted.

"Damn, I hate to fly." Dylan said as they put their arms over each other's shoulders and drove towards shore.

Water dripped onto Dylan's leg as she slept.

"Just call me angel of the morning baby; just kiss my cheek before you leave. Good morning, starfish." Chad said to Dylan as she woke up.

"Morning, Chad, sweet Chad," Dylan replied.

"I figured we could have a little breakfast and then maybe after we could have a little Chad." Chad said as he held a frying pan in front of him. Dylan laughed but then her cell rang.

"Hold that thought." Dylan said as she dug for her cell, "Hello? Yes, I'll be right in. Isn't that just the luck?"

"Hey, I can make something else if you don't want eggs!" Chad yelled as Dylan ran on the pier.

"It's not the eggs." Dylan replied.

"Is it the boat?" Chad asked.

"It's not the boat. I have to go now!" Dylan answered.

"Is it the Chad?" Chad asked.

"It might be the Chad." Dylan answered with smile before she drove off.

"It's the Chad; it's the Chad." Chad murmured before he jumped off the boat with the skillet and his pajamas.

"_Eduardo, move me." Natalie told the DJ before the music changed and she walked down the stairs, surrounded by dancers. She danced down to the floor where they all danced together._

"_Heaven, must be missing an angel, missing one angel right now. Love is of an angel." The music sang as a man held her up._

Natalie got out of bed with her spider man panties and removed her retainer; then she tied her hair up and fixed her bed, then heard the doorbell ring. She walked there and opened the door.

"Good morning, you know I signed those release papers so you can feel free to just stick things in my slot." Natalie told the UPS man as he stared at her, wearing only a shirt and boy spider man underwear. She took the box and shook it.

"Thanks." The UPS man told her.

"No problem." Natalie said before accidentally walking into the doorframe. She walked in and her cell rang.

"Hello? Hey, I'll be right in." Natalie said as she threw the box on her bed.

"I want to make one thing straight between us." Alex told Jason.

"Go ahead, there's no keeping secrets at this point." Jason replied.

"This is going to be long, hard, and rough." Alex added.

"Sometimes when it's rough, I just get there faster." Jason explained.

"If you don't diffuse this bomb, Logan, LA's going to be a new underwater attraction." Alex pointed out.

"Which wire? Red one or blue one?" Jason asked.

"Bum, bum, bum," Alex laughed.

"That is not helping." Jason told her as he waved his script around then the oven dinged.

"Oh my muffins!" Alex said as she got them out.

"This is stupid anyway, why wouldn't they just yank the wire?" Jason asked.

"No honey, those are dummy wires. The real mechanism is inside a titanium shell; if you trip the external shell, the bomb will detonate." Alex replied.

"Wow, you know, for a bikini waxier you know an awful lot about bombs." Jason said as he kissed her neck and Alex's eyes widened. Alex turned around and smiled.

"Isn't it amazing how much information you can learn off of the internet?" Alex asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The phone rang and both of them grabbed for a different phone in the trailer of their Grand Canyon set.

"Hello?" Jason and Alex said in unison.

"Yeah, okay I'll be right there." Alex said as she walked towards the car on the set of the Grand Canyon.

"When do I get to meet this Charlie?" Jason asked.

"Charlie's not a very social person." Alex explained.

"Charlie's a chick though right? I mean definitely a woman right?" Jason asked as he frowned after he took a bite of the muffin then spat it out. The car sped away and Jason dropped the muffin.

"I don't know how much I can keep this façade anymore." Alex told Natalie and Dylan inside Charlie's office as a few bikers drove by.

"You don't want to be with a man who's intimidated by a strong woman, anyway." Dylan said as Alex sat out some plates and a bowl of muffins.

"You know they come on all lovey dovey until they find out I can shatter a cinderblock with my forehead." Alex added.

"I love that trick." Natalie replied.

"Blueberry muffin? I made them from scratch." Alex said as she smiled.

"Yum, sounds good. Mmm, these look great, Alex." Natalie said before Alex walked away and they both took one.

"Oh my god..." Dylan said before she hit Natalie in the chest with the muffin.

"Ow..." Natalie moaned as Dylan flicked her tongue. Natalie threw the muffin at Dylan but she ducked; it hit the door and stuck. Bosley opened the door then shut it and looked at the muffin.

"What do you call this?" Bosley asked.

"Chinese fighting muffin." Dylan replied as she and Natalie smiled.

"That's nothing to laugh about; a friend of mine took a fighting muffin to the chest, and was sent home in four zip lock baggies." Bosley added.

"They're not Chinese; they're not fighting; they're blueberry." Alex said tensely before throwing the muffin down and falling into the couch.

"Alex, are you okay?" Bosley asked.

"She's having trouble with her secret identity, Bos." Natalie explained as they all sat by Alex.

"Aren't we all? Alex, all my angels, the heart is a muscle. In bodybuilding, we exercise the muscle and it grows bigger and stronger. It's the same with the heart." Bosley explained.

"I must have the heart of a rhino." Dylan murmured.

"You do and you be proud of it. These little hearts will heal and at crunch time, your hearts will be so buff, you'll be able to clean and jerk his love 3 sets, ten times each." Bosley explained.

"Thanks, Bos." Alex said before it hit nine o'clock and the phone rang.

"Excuse me; I have to take a phone call." Bosley said before he got up and hit the speaker button.

"Good morning angels," Charlie greeted.

"Good morning Charlie." Dylan, Alex and Natalie said in unison.

"Dylan, Alex, Natalie, you're rested and ready for your next assignment." Charlie said before the screen showed a young man, "meet Eric Knox, a brilliant engineer and the founder of Knox Technologies, an up and coming Software Company. Last night he was kidnapped and his voice software was stolen."

A video flashed of a garage and the kidnapping.

"Who's the lady left behind?" Alex asked.

"Vivian Wood, she's the president of Knox Technologies." Charlie explained.

"Oh she did it." Natalie teased before the door shut.

"Then I guess we can all go home then." Vivian said as she walked in.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

"Angels, meet Vivian Wood our new client." Bosley stated.

"Hi," Vivian added.

"She's hired us to help find Eric Knox." Bosley explained.

"Hello," Alex said.

"Hi," Natalie greeted.

"Ms. Wood, who would have the most to gain by Knox's disappearance?" Dylan asked.

"Probably one of his partners, before we were partners we were friends." Vivian explained.

"Does Knox have any enemies to speak of?" Natalie asked.

"Roger Corwin, he's the head of Red Star systems, the largest communications satellite firm in the world." Charlie said as a video of the man appeared on the screen.

"Six months ago, he tried to buy out Knox technologies and when Knox refused to sell, Corwin just lost it." Bosley explained.

"Was there a ransom demand?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, but I know he's still alive." Vivian answered.

"I'll study the garage footage, maybe there's something there." Natalie added.

"So Corwin is our only and best lead; hopefully, he'll lead us to Knox." Alex explained.

"Corwin gets his weekly massage at Madame Wong's House of Blossom. That's our chance to feel him out." Charlie explained.

At Madame Wong's Corwin laid on a mat, talking over his cell.

"What? Over my dead body. I can accept those terms." Corwin said before he hung up and a Chinese girl walked past him, "it's getting a little chilly in here Yoka, I could use some warming up."

The girl turned around to reveal that it was Alex rubbing her hands with lotion, "at your service."

"Good, could we get started this millennium?" Corwin asked as Alex took off her shoes.

"Bonzai!" Alex yelled as she jumped onto Corwin's back and held onto a bar on the ceiling while walking on his back.

"Oh yeah..." Corwin murmured.

"You're holding a lot of tension in your fourth and fifth vertebra; let me see if I can work that out." Alex said as she shook, "just by activating the right energy points, you can increase circulation, deviate pain, or even render a man unconscious."

Alex put her foot on Corwin's head and jerked, knocking him out. She jumped off the man and grabbed the key to his locker. She whistled then Natalie and Dylan came in, in kimonos and wigs.

They waited until the men left. Once all the men got out of the showers they went in. They opened his locker.

"Pom pilot. " Natalie said before they copied his car key then downloaded his phone records.

Corwin sat up when Yoka started massaging his back.

"You must have dozed off." Alex explained.

"You're very good with your hands. I could use someone like you on my staff." Corwin explained.

"Thanks for the offer, but my hands aren't going anywhere near your stuff." Alex replied then rolled her eyes as Corwin laughed.

"If Corwin is behind Knox's disappearance he's got someone else doing his dirty work." Natalie said as they drove up to a fast food place.

"Guaranteed." Alex added. The box was having radio interference but Alex leaned over Dylan and connected a few wires.

"Natalie, how's it coming with the kidnaping footage?" Dylan asked.

"I'm just enhancing a reflection from the car window." Natalie replied as she used her laptop and Alex shut the box.

"May I take your order please?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, it'd like three cheeseburgers, three french fries and three cherry pies. What do you guys want?" Dylan asked as Natalie printed off the photo of a man.

"I've got a clean pic of one of the kidnappers." Natalie said as she showed Alex and Dylan.

"Creepy thin man." Alex added.

"Oh good, now we've got a bad guy. Now all we have to do is look for him." Dylan replied as she grabbed the phone.

"Find out if he works for Corwin." Natalie added.

"What's Corwin doing tonight?" Dylan asked.

"Who's up for crashing a party?" Alex asked.

At a high social event Natalie, Alex, Dylan and Bosley sat in a car. They opened a case and took small pieces out then put them on their teeth.

"It's a night transmitter; you stick it on your back molar like a cap." Natalie explained to Bosley.

"Yeah a mouth mic, sure." Bosley said before he put his in.

"Now we'll be able to stay in touch the whole time." Alex said.

Alex, Dylan, and Bosley walked out of the elevator with the girls on either side of Bosley.

"Okay, we're in deep cover now so if you can't remember my name just call me J.D." Bosley explained.

"Jelly Donut." Alex added.

"Jeff Daniel." Dylan replied.

"Juvenile delinquent." Alex added.

"There's your date, J.D." Dylan said as they saw Corwin with two girls and walked away.

"Excuse me, ladies." Corwin said before walking towards Bosley.

"Roger Corwin, welcome." Corwin greeted.

"John David Rage, South Help Group." Bosley replied.

"So Rage?" Corwin asked.

"Ask for some drinks." Alex said over the mic.

"Excuse me, miss?" Bosley asked a waitress nearby that was Natalie, "a few drinks please?"

"No problem." Natalie said before she walked off.

"Any creepy thin men?" Dylan asked.

"Lots of creepy none thin." Natalie replied as she walked past Dylan.

"I was wondering if-" a man started to ask al.

"No." she cut him off.

"There's no-" he started.

"No." she cut off before he walked away.

"Kon'nichiwa" a waiter said to Natalie as she came up for drinks.

"Ni'ho go' sugo e'ne." Natalie replied as she got two drinks.

"That's incredible." The man replied.

"What is?" Natalie asked.

"Your smile." He answered.

"Thanks." Natalie replied before walking off.

"This place, its Japanese is it not?" Bosley asked.

"It's 19th century; I had it FedEx from Kung Pao. Blowfish?" Corwin asked as he held a plate towards Bosley.

"Isn't that poisonous?" Bosley asked.

"A rare delicacy. Only for a man that doesn't fear an excruciating death." Corwin replied.

"Technically only 1 in 60 is fatal." Dylan said over the microphone before Bosley ate some. He leaned over then straightened up.

"Tastes like chicken; it would go very nicely with broccoli." Bosley said before they both started laughing.

"The man laughs at death." Corwin said.

"Good work, Bos. Now see if you can get him to talk about Knox." Natalie said over the mic.

"At last an adversary, let's see if you can pass a test of intuition." Corwin replied.

Natalie walked away from the man.

"What are you doing that waiter's cute." Dylan pointed out over the mic.

"I'm working." Natalie replied.

"He likes you; go back and flirt a little." Alex added before Natalie walked back with an empty tray.

"That was fast." He said.

"They don't call be Balls Out Natalie for nothing." Natalie laughed.

"Right, I haven't seen you here before you new?" the man asked.

"Brand new, like a virgin you know? I mean it's my first time; here at Corwin's." Natalie explained.

"Oh boy, she's going down." Alex said over the mic.

"No way, he's into her." Dylan replied.

"Just pick up the tray and walk away." Alex told Natalie. Natalie started walking away.

"No no no no, stay and talk to him." Dylan said before Natalie started going back and forth.

"Flip your hair." Alex stated.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"Flip your god-damn hair." Alex repeated before Natalie did then walked away, leaving the man stunned.

"I'm- excuse me I'm sorry I don't usually do this but I was wondering- of course that is unless you're already with somebody else- that maybe you'd- I'm sorry." He said before he started walking back.

"No no no, I'm not seeing anyone. Free." Natalie explained.

"Okay um... Thursday?" the man asked.

"My favorite day." Natalie replied.

"Great I'm going to get tickets." The man added.

"I love tickets!" Natalie replied.

"What do you know? The man speaks Natalie." Alex said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Where's J.D.?" Dylan asked.

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Japanese women hit drums as Corwin and Bosley ran into each other in SUMO outfits. They hit each other again then again but Bosley fell to the ground. Corwin jumped onto Bosley and started beating his chest.

"Can someone help me up please? Hello girls, are you hearing me?" Bosley asked.

Alex looked around then saw the tall creepy thin man smoking not too far away.

"Thin man, ten o'clock." Alex said before they started walking towards him. The thin man looked at them then walked out. He walked into an elevator and the door shut in front of Alex.

"Why do they always run?" Alex asked before she kicked the stair door open, on the way down they got rid of their dresses and into different attire. The followed the man until he shot at them.

"Watch out!" Dylan yelled before the man ran out of bullets, "Nat!"

The man jumped through the fence but Alex and Dylan threw Natalie over it. Dylan and Alex climbed over before the man grabbed a knife out of his cane but was knocked into the fence by Alex's kick. He threw parries but Alex tripped him with a broom. The thin man threw her back but Dylan jumped on him; he threw her into a wall and grabbed some of her hair. He threw his sword at Dylan but Natalie kicked him, throwing him back. He stood up then ran away. They ran through a hallway then into a room with four doors.

"Check them all!" Dylan yelled as they all searched a door but found nothing but one was left.

"Clear!" they all replied. The banged on the door then Dylan jumped through the glass above it and landed in some water then unlocked the door. They looked to see a man chained to a chair; they ran over and Dylan removed the blindfold.

"Knox." Dylan replied.

"Great work angels but our job is only half finished. There's still the matter of Mr. Knox's stolen technology." Charlie explained as he, the angels, Vivian and Bosley sat in his office.

"So what's so special about your software?" Dylan asked Eric.

"Oh it's really- it's really quite amazing. We developed a program- you see everyone's voice is unique- has a unique signature like a snowflake, a map- similar to the way a fingerprint-" Eric started.

"-its audio DNA it makes it impossible to scramble or disguise a voice signal." Vivian explained.

"Which is exactly why Corwin wants it." Charlie added.

"Of course, all of Telestar's communications have global positioning systems. Combine that with voice identification system..." Natalie started.

"Red Star could turn any phone into a homing device." Alex finished.

"No one could hide. Imagine if this got into the wrong hands how dangerous it could be. It'd be the end of privacy." Vivian explained.

"That's where you come in angels; Corwin is premiering his Red Star race car at the California speed way." Charlie stated.

"This is our chance, angels." Charlie added.

At the California Speedway

"I had all my men fired when they said it was impossible." Corwin said to the news crew before they laughed, "what's so funny? I did."

Meanwhile Natalie worked on a car along with Dylan before Natalie walked towards Corwin.

"Hi." Corwin said to her.

Dylan and Alex walked towards his car with a chauffeur.

"Work your magic." Alex told Dylan. Dylan got in the car.

"It's uh... hot out there. It's hot in here too." Dylan said as she took off her glasses.

"Maybe I can make you a little more comfortable, thank you." the chauffeur said before he turned on the AC.

"Oh, I've come undone." Dylan said as she zipped up her shirt and Alex got behind the car. Alex opened the trunk and planted a camera on Corwin's case.

"I love cars." Dylan explained.

"You like fast cars?" the chauffeur asked as Alex shut the door. Dylan kept the chauffeur from looking.

"I like fast everything." Dylan said before she licked the steering wheel.

"Oh my god." The chauffeur aid.

"Thanks for the ride." Dylan said before getting out.

"Mission accomplished." Alex told Dylan.

"With the camera we've planted on Corwin's briefcase, we've been able to see Red Star's mainframe." Charlie explained.

"Your software's behind that door." Natalie explained.

"That's where my software would be but security looks pretty tight." Eric pointed out.

"Yep restricted access, finger ID and retinal scanner." Alex explained.

"Angels, good luck." Charlie replied.

"Only two directors have access to the mainframe room. In order to get through the security system, they have to synchronize their entrance. A gelatin scanning plate takes exact fingerprints. A laser with .001 scans the retina. The mainframe is only accessible through an airless chamber with surveillance. There's only one way to get in undetected. Be invisible. The floor is triggered with pressure sensitivity; any pressure which seizes .25 seconds will trigger the alarm." The angels explained.

"Sounds impossible." Vivian added.

"Sounds like fun." Natalie said.

Natalie and Alex disguised as belly dancers danced on stage in front of the first director, while they were distracting him Dylan came in and took his beer bottle with his fingerprints.

The pressed the bell for the 2nd directors house. All the angels with Bosley were dressed from Switzerland. They smacked each other.

"They've got the wrong address." A man beside explained him. They sang before Bosley came forward with the trumpet and scanned his retina.

watch?v=mxI8K1oPiII&feature=related

Alex got all the men into one room while Natalie and Dylan opened the mainframe door. Then Natalie planted a bug inside the mainframe.

"So you're saying we have complete access to Red Star computer?" Eric asked.

"And they have no idea we can peak inside." Alex pointed out as the angels, Vivian, and Eric had lunch.

"Well, thanks." Eric replied.

"Where's the evidence of Knox technologies in their system?" Vivian asked.

"Oh Bosley has it at the agency and the lab. It has a direct link to the mainframe." Alex answered.

"Bosley? Maybe we should be doing our own analysis. Surely Eric would be the best-" Vivian told them.

"Our goal was to figure out whether or not they'd stolen your software. It would be unethical for us to give you access to their system." Natalie explained.

"If we get any proof we'll let you know." Dylan added.

"That makes sense. That's fine right?" Eric asked.

_Different language_

"_You know, Knox may not be out of danger yet." Alex said._

_"Smile. Don't panic the client." Dylan told them._

"_One of us should check security at his house." Natalie pointed out._

"_Absolutely. I agree." Dylan replied with a smile._

_End _

At Eric Knox's house

"Everything alright?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, nothing up here. That's the green barrette." Dylan said as she saw an army picture of two men.

"That's my dad and that's the man who killed him. Yeah, they were in the army intelligence together; this was his best friend and he turned on him." Eric explained.

"I'm sorry; why do you keep it?' Dylan asked.

"To remind be, be careful who you trust; don't take any wooden nickels. What about you? Did you every have any parents? I mean I know you had parents but uh... where's your mom?" Eric asked.

"My mom died when I was six and I never met my father." Dylan answered.

"You never met your father; you never met your boss. That's interesting." Eric said before he knocked over the scramble board, "scramble?"

He and Dylan picked them up.

"This is a panic button; if you have a problem just click it and the closest angel will come." Dylan explained.

"Right now that's you?" Eric asked.

"Yes, but right now you don't have a problem." Dylan pointed out.

"Yeah I do, I do, I... I don't know how to make chicken. You shake; I bake?" Eric asked as he held a box of chicken up.

"I wanna shake." Dylan smiled.

"Hey Pete how are you?" Natalie asked.

"Good, you look great." Pete said before they walked into the Soul Train, a dancing joint.

Meanwhile, Bosley was searching the mainframe and cooking when the door rang.

"Coming." Bosley said before opening the door. Vivian stood in the way, "that's a very nice costume, young lady."

"It glows in the dark." Vivian added before she came in.

"I hope you like to dance." Pete told Natalie.

"I love to dance; I'll be right back." Natalie told him.

* * *

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Vivian pushed Bosley onto the couch.

"There are some lines I've never crossed before." Bosley told her.

"Lines have never stopped me John. It's Miss and it's Vivian." Vivian told him.

"Miss Vivian, you're a pro I mean you're not a pro but you're an executive, we have to keep our relationship professional." He told her.

"May I?" Vivian asked motioning to the wine.

"I'll get you a glass." Bosley said as he walked into the kitchen.

Alex cooked in Jason's trailer and practiced her lines.

"Jason, how was your day? Great, you know how super heroes have these secret identities... No. you're an action star; I get a lot of action... that's stupid. I'm one third of an elite crime fighting team backed by an anonymous millionaire. Yes that's it!" Alex mumbled.

Corwin sat in by some hot springs when the thin man walked up to him.

"Who are you?" Corwin asked before the man pulled out his sword and killed him.

"Perfect..." Alex said before a gunshot hit a glass next to her. She jumped onto the ceiling until the gunshots stopped. She looked down and saw she had one cake unharmed. Then it sunk out the bottom.

"That does it!" Alex growled.

"Hey," a man behind Natalie said.

"Hey?" Natalie asked before he wrapped a chain around her neck and pulled her back. Natalie kicked and jumped over him then kicked him into the mirror and held him there with her foot.

"Who sent you? Who?" Natalie asked.

"Woo-Woo..." the man gasped.

"Spit it out!" Natalie yelled.

"Vivian Wood!" the man yelled before Natalie released her foot, "you bitch!"

Natalie kicked him in the head knocking him out.

"I love a fire." Bosley said as he lit the fireplace; he whimpered and ran back as the fire blew upwards. While he was gone Vivian slipped a sleeping pill in his wine.

Alex ran out of the trailer and to the car.

"What happened to my trailer?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I haven't been completely honest with you." Alex told him.

"Where you in there when that happened?" Jason asked.

"I'm not a bikini waxer." Alex told him.

"Oh, it was kind of a turn on." Jason said before the trailer fell down.

"I got to go." Alex said.

"Charlie?' Jason asked.

"Yeah,"

"I have to go right now but will you call me?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, alright." Pete said before Natalie ran back and kissed him.

"Hey, guys, listen Vivian Woods is a fake. One of her assassins just paid me a visit. We gotta warn Knox." Natalie told Dylan over the phone.

"Well I'm at his house right now." Dylan told her as she got out of Knox's bed in just the blanket.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"You know, what call Alex and meet me at the agency." Dylan said before hanging up. Dylan ran out.

"Hey, don't stand next to the window; it's not safe." Dylan said.

"Hey, toga." Knox said before he hugged her.

"Hey, I just found out that-" Dylan started before a cell rang, "who's that?"

"Working undercover?" Vivian asked from her chair.

"Well, it's a full service job." Dylan replied.

"I'll bet; I can see by your outfit that you're unarmed. Why don't you take a seat?" Vivian asked before they did. Dylan spelled out enemy on the scrabble board. Knox kissed her.

"I know." Knox said before he stood up and so did Dylan.

"Sad news, your girlfriends are dead, Corwin?" Vivian asked the thin man who nodded.

"I don't think this is going to work out, you and me. You, Dylan, are a woman and have intuitions and you're a detective and you had no idea this was going to happen?" Eric asked.

"I knew and I know what's going to happen next." Vivian pointed out.

"Tell her, baby." Knox said before he kissed her neck.

"All the angels are going to heaven." Vivian added.

"And Bosley?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, we're going to keep him. We like him and his computer, too." Knox explained.

"He's special." Vivian added.

"Corwin had nothing to do with this. The kidnapping and Red Star was a set up. Why?" Dylan asked.

"Ask your boss." Knox answered.

"Charlie? You're after Charlie." Dylan figured out before Knox took the gun out of Vivian's hand.

"They say that in death all life's questions are answered. Will you let me know?" Knox asked before he shot at Alex and the window shattered then she fell out of it, "Let's go get Charlie."

Vivian and the thin man followed.

_Flashback_

"_They say that in death all life's questions are answered. Will you let me know?" Knox asked before he shot at Alex. The bullet sailed past her and hit the window. Alex jumped out but her toga got caught on a piece of glass still in the frame._

_End flashback_

Dylan held on until the glass broke and she tumbled down the hill then landed on someone's lawn.

Inside the house two boys were playing videogames.

"So what does a boob look like?" one asked.

"I don't know it was all cool and stuff." The other answered.

"You've never seen a boob have you." The other pointed out before Dylan knocked on the glass door beside them with a pool toy in front of her. They looked at each other.

"Are you alright? What's going on?" Natalie asked Alex as they drove in front of the agency. Dylan drove towards Natalie and Alex on a scooter and in boy's clothes.

"Don't ask." Dylan said.

"Where's Knox is he okay?" Alex asked.

"He's the bad guy. The kidnapping was a setup; he's behind the whole thing." Dylan said as they walked towards the front door.

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"He wasn't exactly forthcoming when he shot me off the –" Dylan stopped as they building exploded and threw them into a car.

"Oh my god! Bosley!" Natalie yelled.

"He's safe; Knox already has him." Dylan told him.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight; Bosley is with a man who tried to kill us how does that make him safe?" Alex asked.

"Because he won't kill Bosley until he kills Charlie." Dylan answered.

"Kills Charlie?" Alex asked.

The girls looked through the rubbish.

"If Knox thinks we're dead why blow up the agency? What does he want with Charlie?" Dylan asked.

"All we know is that he wanted to break into Red Star's mainframe-" Natalie started.

_Flashback_

_Imagine if this got into the wrong hands how dangerous it could be. It'd be the end of privacy." Vivian explained._

_End flashback_

"-Knox wanted the mainframe not for his software but for the global positioning systems." Natalie finished.

"And with the software he could match Charlie's voice over the phone. And use star's satellite to track him. But why?" Alex added.

"Knox thinks Charlie killed his father." Dylan answered.

"So if he can intercept Charlie over his cell phone..." Natalie started.

"He can pinpoint Charlie's location. But no one knows how to reach Charlie. The only person is-" Alex started.

"Bosley." Dylan finished.

* * *

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Two men drug Bosley into a room and locked the door. Bosley tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"May I have some ice water please?" Bosley asked. He ripped his sheets and threw them out a window in a rope line.

"Fly to me angels' please find me angels!" Bosley yelled.

"I'm not surprised because I had a really long talk with a squirrel one time, much longer than I could have had with most humans." Bosley said to a Pygmy Nuthatch. Bosley threw a baseball to the wall then caught it then threw it back but it hit him in the jaw. Suddenly his mouth mic started working.

"Angels? Hello? Hello?" Bosley asked.

"Any sign of Bosley's laptop?" Dylan asked.

"They must have taken that with him." Natalie replied.

"Let's go." Dylan said.

"Angels! Angels!" Bosley yelled from a radio in the rubbish.

"Bosley?" Natalie asked before they found the radio.

"Is there any way we can trace him?" Natalie asked.

"With or equipment he'd have to be within twenty miles." Alex pointed out before sirens could be heard.

"Come on, Bosley, tell us where you are." Natalie said.

"Jack, tell them where I am." Bosley told the bird before it called.

"A Pygmy Nuthatch! They live in Carmel!" Natalie yelled.

"We've got a lighthouse, two hotels and seven manor houses owned by Nick Xero and-" Alex said in the car.

"Wait is Zero spelled with x or z?" Dylan asked.

"X." Alex answered.

"It's an anagram; rearrange and you'll get Eric Knox." Dylan added.

"Looks like the best way to get in is by ocean. We're going to need a boat." Alex said.

"Head to the marina." Dylan said.

"Hey does this go any faster? I can really open her up if I could drive." Natalie said.

"I'm sorry friend of starfish but there's only one captain of this love boat, and that captain is me. The Chad." Chad replied.

"I have to say that I'm honored and glad and where are you going? Starfish? Was it the chad?" Chad asked before the girls jumped into the water in their scuba gear.

"No, the Chad was great!" Dylan replied before she went back under.

"The Chad was great." Chad repeated.

The girls walked up onto the beach and took their gear off and got into their other clothes.

"I'll tape the signal from the roof." Alex stated.

"I'll get Knox." Dylan said.

"I'm going to bring our Bosley back." Natalie said before they split up. Natalie kicked through a door while Dylan crawled to the front entrance and Alex scaled the cliff.

"I don't know how to make chicken. The jerk." Dylan mumbled before she ran towards the door.

Meanwhile, Natalie hit the top of the roof with an arrow. Dylan jumped into the room Knox was in; he turned around and his jaw dropped.

"Dylan, uh... thank god you're alive and you know my better half." Knox said before Vivian pointed a gun at Dylan's head.

"It figures I'd meet the perfect guy and you already have the perfect girl." Dylan stated. Alex climbed onto the top room and set up her laptop before a bird landed in front of her.

"Pygmy Nuthatch."

"You should probably get the others. Now." Eric said as the men tying Dylan to a chair quickly left.

"Bosley?" Naruto asked.

"Natalie. Behind this door." Bosley said before Natalie ran up to it and hugged him through the small hole.

"I'm going to get you out." Natalie said before her cell rang.

"Who's calling now?" Bosley asked.

"It's Pete. Hello? Hi, Pete, how are you?" Natalie asked.

"Good, I know you said for me to call." Pete answered.

"Yeah I mean I do want you to call." Natalie answered.

"Tell him if he can call you back." Bosley told her.

"I had so much fun with you." Natalie told him.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see more of you like maybe us together." Pete told her.

"I know, it's just been kind of crazy-" Natalie started.

"Uh, Natalie, watch your back." Bosley said before Natalie rammed two guys behind her into the wall.

"Never send a man to do a woman's job." Vivian said before she walked towards where Natalie was.

"Nice work, Natalie." Bosley told her.

"Thanks, Pete? Hi!" Natalie stated.

"You know, under different circumstances I think you and I could have been together." Eric told Dylan.

"If you hadn't shot me out of your window and tried to kill everyone I think we could have had a chance." Dylan replied with a smile.

"Can you keep a secret? You can't tell anybody okay. You have the fullest, sweetest, most luscious lips I have ever kissed." Eric said before he placed duct tape over her mouth before a cell rang, "I gotta take this call."

"Nine o'clock Charlie, right on time." Alex said before she banged her computer. The thin man walked behind her.

"Bosley's phone, Eric Knox speaking." Eric said over the phone.

"Mr. Knox, I'm delighted the angels came through for you. Are you in the office?" Charlie asked.

"Come on, hang up, Charlie, he's almost got you." Alex said.

"No, we're on the beach; can you join us?" Eric asked.

"Sorry, I've made other plans. Is Bosley there?" Charlie asked.

"He just went to the men's room; he'll be right back. He's coming; Bosley?" Eric asked.

Suddenly the Pygmy Nuthatch flew away; Alex stood up in time to dodge the parry the thin man threw at her chest.

"Uh that's not him. Can you hold on one second longer?" Eric asked.

"No problem." Charlie replied.

"I'm sorry, can you hold on one second longer? I like him so much!" Natalie told Bosley before an axe hit the door and threw Bosley back. Natalie looked back and saw Vivian then grabbed the axe. She broke the lock and threw it to Bosley.

"Hey, Bosley? He's coming, sir." Eric added.

Alex ducked before the thin man hit a bell and it flew down towards Natalie and Vivian but they jumped out of the way.

"Sorry not him, can I take a message?" Eric asked.

"Just tell him I called as planned." Charlie answered.

"Gotcha." Eric said after the computer picked up Charlie. Alex looked at her computer before the thin man kicked her out of the roof. She fell down to the ground below. Vivian and Natalie stood up.

"Just one more sec." Natalie told Pete.

"Is this a bad time? You just seem like a little distracted." Pete pointed out before Vivian kicked the phone out of Natalie's hands and held it to her ear.

"Is this the famous Charlie?" Vivian asked.

"No, this is Pete." Pete answered before Vivian threw the phone down and broke it.

"Hey, I liked that guy." Natalie told her.

"That man's got a beautiful telephone voice. That's one more daddy you'll never know." Eric said before he kissed Dylan then ripped the tape out.

"Ow!" Dylan yelled.

"Bad news, baby. I have to leave; I've got to go torture and kill your boss. You guys like angel cake?" Eric asked the guards before he left. Natalie punched Vivian.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a quality man in Los Angeles?" Natalie asked her before punching her again in the face.

"Don't take that lighter." Dylan said before a guard took her lighter out of her pocket and lit his cigarette. Dylan kicked it out of her hand and scooted back, catching it.

"Wait! I have something to tell you!" Dylan yelled before she crossed her legs, "by the time this is all over. Every one of you is going to be face forward on the floor. You're going to help me out of this chair before I leap frog over you before I break his nose. And since my trusty lighter isn't working I'm going to do all of this with my hands tied behind my back."

Dylan hit one and fell back breaking the chair; she knocked out the rest then walked out of the room.

Alex threw the mane back before Natalie threw Vivian back. Alex threw some chains over them and threw them back. Dylan ran through the halls before she met Bosley who cut her ropes.

"Thanks Bosley." Dylan told her. Eric flew in front of them then pressed the missile button. They jumped off the roof right before the missile exploded. Then Bosley yelled like Tarzan before he drove a jeep in front of them.

"Come on, we don't want to miss happy hour." Bosley told them.

"He's heading north." Alex stated.

"Oh they found it. That's Charlie's cabin." Bosley said before they drove off.

"You've seen it? You've seen Charlie?" they asked.

"I saw his hand." Bosley pointed out.

"That could have been anybody's hand." Alex added.

"Let's see if I can win the teddy bear!" Alex yelled before she hit the helicopter with an arrow, the girls grabbed on and climbed towards the top. Natalie and Alex grabbed onto each of the skids and Dylan went into the cabin. Alex hopped onto the missile and readjusted a few wires. Eric lined the helicopter in front of his cabin and moved his thumb towards the missile button but Dylan punched him in the face. The helicopter lurched to the left throwing Dylan back and knocking Alex off.

"Alex!" Natalie yelled before she caught her and threw her back onto the missile. Dylan punched Knox a few more times before Alex readjusted the laser targeting and heat seeking system. Eric fired.

"Get Dylan! Missile's making a wrong trip!" Alex yelled before Natalie pulled the primary flight control circuits. The missile flew towards the cabin but came back towards the helicopter.

"No!" Eric yelled.

"Dylan!" Natalie yelled before Eric tried to steer the copter away but the circuits were broken. Dylan hit him a few more times but Natalie grabbed her.

"Let's go!" Alex shouted before Natalie grabbed Dylan and Dylan grabbed Knox. The three angels jumped off with Knox in Dylan's grasp before the missile hit the plane, and it exploded.

Dylan, Natalie, and Alex woke up on the beach the next morning. Dylan looked over and saw that Knox was lying on the beach. She walked over and took his pulse.

"Is he alive?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Dylan replied before she stood up, "anybody got any rope?"

"Yeah, I always carry rope around." Alex replied as she walked over and tied Eric's hands together.

"I don't think he'll be going anywhere for a while. Let's head up to Charlie's cabin and get some clothes." Natalie said before the three girls walked towards the cabin while dragging Eric with them. They threw him on the couch and headed to a room to get some clothes.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
